El último sonido
by Ely p
Summary: La nieve cae y el silencio... cubre el bosque, el blanco y frío bosque. ¿Puedes oír mi voz? ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido al salir contigo en una noche nevada sabiendo perfectamente tu estado? ¿Por qué esto tuvo que ser así? Tigresa... escúchame. One-shot


**Kung fu panda no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

La brillante luna iluminaba como siempre la fría y silenciosa noche, las estrellas titilantes acompañaban a ésta mientras que pequeños copos de nieve caían en gran cantidad del cielo; era simplemente hermoso... Siempre amaste ver esto, ¿No? Cada noche ambos nos escapábamos de nuestras habitaciones y subíamos al techo del palacio a apreciar la noche sin que el Maestro Shifu se diese cuenta. Pero… ahora… no lo podías ver, ya no podías….

Tu cuerpo frío e inmóvil se encontraba tirado en el suelo a centímetros de mí. Al ver que hace unos momentos te desplomabas frente mío me había dejado en shock, todo había pasado demasiado rápido para mí… yo… no sabía qué hacer "¿En serio esto estaba pasando?" "¿No era un mal sueño?" Me preguntaba mentalmente. No aparté la vista de ti en ningún momento, mis manos se encontraban temblorosas ante los nervios de perderte, mi cuerpo estático no reaccionaba por más que quisiera ¡Esto simplemente no podía ser verdad! Pero… para mi desgracia tampoco era un sueño.

A como pude, reaccioné de mí shock, rápidamente fui donde ti desbordando preocupación. Me agaché para estar a tu altura, aprecié mejor tú angelical rostro, te veías tan vulnerable ¿Quién podría imaginar en estos momento que eras la guerrera más fuerte de los 5 furiosos? tomé una de tus manos con delicadeza, entrelazando mis dedos con los tuyos… estabas helada, allí comprendí…

"Po…" – Murmuraste con dificultad, me mostrabas una pequeña y débil sonrisa, tan hermosa como tu…

"Tigresa aguanta, ¡t-te llevaré al palacio! ¡B-buscaré un médico!" – Entré en pánico, no quería que te pasara algo, no a ti… aunque tú y yo ya sabíamos que no se podía hacer nada. ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido? Sabiendo que estabas enferma… en tu estado… aun así excedí a tu petición de salir conmigo… esta noche, bajo la nieve. Aunque el doctor dijo que nunca te recuperarías de tu enfermedad terminal… no quería adelantar el día en que tú…

Pero no, ya lo había adelantado. Soy un idiota…

Tal vez tú ya sabías que pasaría esto… tal vez tú querías pasar tus últimos momentos a mi lado…

El recordar cómo nos conocimos me llenó de nostalgia, tal vez nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mejor de todos… pero definitivamente fue el mejor día de mi vida, el día en que conocí a la maestra Tigresa, al amor de mi vida.

Pensar en el gran cambio que hubo en ti, en como pasaste de despreciarme a tal punto de querer matarme a quererme a tal punto de dar tu vida por mí...

La presión que en esos momentos sentía en mi pecho aumentó más y más, quería gritar, te estaba perdiendo, te ibas delante de mí y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Sentí como tu bella y frías mano se posó sobre mi mejilla, la acariciaste lentamente para tratar de calmarme. No resistí, mis ojos comenzaron a picar mientras se humedecían, esta aflicción no se iba, el dolor que sentía en mi pecho no cesaba. Dejé que una lágrima callera de mi cristalino ojo, no quería que tu último recuerdo fuese el de un panda llorando ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Estaba débil de manera emocional, me dolía verte en ese estado.

Negaste con la cabeza mientras limpiabas aquella lágrima con tu dedo meñique – "Sólo… quiero seguir escuchando tu voz… Po… por favor…" – Me dijiste en voz baja ¿Era ese tu último deseo?

Pero antes debía hacer lo que no me atreví a hacer en estos años que llevaba de conocerte, debía superar mi miedo. Inhale profundo y luego exhale para quitar mis nervios; de manera lenta y algo inseguro me incliné un poco más hasta estar frente a tu rostro, lo pude apreciar mejor… tu pelaje tan brillante y con esas hermosas rayas, tus ojos naranjas, esos ojos que tanto amaba ver… pero ahora sólo veía el vacío en ellos… y mi reflejo. Sentí como tu débil respiración chocaba contra mi rostro, seguro estabas confundida.

Me acerqué aún más, sentí el rose de nuestros labios, siempre quise estar así contigo… me moví un poco más, lo suficiente para unir al completo mis labios con los tuyos. Esa sensación inexplicable en mi estómago me invadió ¿Esas eran las mariposas de las que todos hablaban? El cosquilleo se volvió aún más fuerte al sentir como lentamente correspondías aquél inesperado beso. Me mantuve así un rato contigo, jugando con tus suaves labios.

Dejaste de tocar mi rostro, estabas demasiado débil para siquiera aguantar tu propia mano y la dejaste caer en la nieve. Me aparté de ti cortando aquél beso y te mire fijamente.

De pronto, mi mundo se tornó gris, sentí como todo se detuvo…

Tus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, tu respiración comenzó a detenerse… tu corazón dejó de latir…

Sentí como la nieve comenzó a detenerse, pero no… sólo cayó con más fuerza…

Tu seguías con tu palidez, aun con tu pelaje lo podía notar. No volveré a oír tu vos ¿Cierto…?

Rodeé con mis brazos tu cuerpo ya sin vida y lo abracé. Comencé a llorar, llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿No me escuchas ya? "Tigresa…" Dije entre sollozos "L-Lo lamento… no quer… ¡no quería!"

Todo lo que siento ahora es confuso, mis lágrimas siguen cayendo. No lo puedo aceptar.

"¡Escúchame por favor!" Exclamé dejando salir todo mi dolor.

Era inútil, lo sabía perfectamente… ya no estabas, ya no podías oírme. Tú estuviste siempre en mi corazón… más no me pude confesar por mi miedo e inseguridad, ahora que tú no estás aquí… siento que mi vida ya no tiene sentido, la presión que siento en mi pecho aumentan al igual que las lágrimas que siguen cayendo.

"Tigresa… ¡TIGRESA!" Grité… aun así no podías escucharme más, aunque gritara con todas mis fuerzas ya no lo harías… "Te amo…" Murmuré entre sollozo enterrando mi rostro en tu pecho, este comenzó a mojarse a causa de las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

"Te amo… siempre te amé… siempre me gustaste…" Te seguí diciendo, ya no estabas, ya no me escuchabas… lo sabía perfectamente, pero tenía que decirte esto "Eres… la persona más genial que conocí…" Aparté mi rostro un poco de tu pecho y besé tu fría mejilla.

Mil recuerdos contigo pasaron por mi mente nuevamente… la primera vez que te hablé… la primera sonrisa que me dedicaste… nuestra primera misión… nuestro primer abrazo…

Aprecié nuevamente tu rostro, era tan hermoso… todo de ti era hermoso…

Algún día te volvería a encontrar… estaríamos juntos… pero en estos momentos tú me faltas. Sin ti… mi vida no es vida, simplemente no tiene sentido.

Sin soltar tu cuerpo me recosté en la nieve abrazándome más a tu cuerpo, estando ya recostado a tu lado, me dispuse a cerrar los ojos. Tal vez… la nieve nos podría unir nuevamente… estaría otra vez contigo mediante esto… en el cielo.

Sólo… hazlo nieve.

 **Sí, está demasiado corto lo sé xD fue mi primer One-shot, me inspire con la canción "Soundless Voice" (Vocaloid-Len Kagamine) Y bueno… espero no tengan ganas de matarme por… haber matado a Po y Tigresa ewe… *huye***

 **Bien eso fue todo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, bye bye!**


End file.
